Automated systems for vehicle safety have been adapted for collision avoidance. Previous systems for detection of road rage by a driver of a vehicle have focused on invasive systems such as blood pressure and heart rate monitoring, and noninvasive systems that use mainly images and vocal recording. In addition, previous invasive systems use extensive sensor installation and complicated data collection, while noninvasive systems rely on interpretation of subtle cues, which may vary among individual drivers.